


Don’t You Want Me, Alpha?

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Butt Plugs, CEO Derek Hale, Choking, Claiming, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Derek has no chill, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Nudes, Pet Names, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Smut, Stiles is a Tease, Sugar Baby Stiles Stilinski, Sugar Daddy Derek Hale, Teasing, Text Messages, Tie Kink, derek calls stiles baby, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: In which Derek looses his chill,  Stiles is a little shit, nude photos are sent, and there’s sex. Just not in that order. Actually, definitely in that order.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 776





	Don’t You Want Me, Alpha?

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I wrote a 6k sugar baby Sterek fic in the span on one day. From a sexy gif
> 
> The things that inspire us to write porn

Stiles is still never sure how things came into place. One minute he’s an exhausted college student who’s ready to beg on the streets for money and then the next minute he’s got himself a grump Alpha werewolf sugar daddy. Who; A) is probably the hottest person Stiles has ever had the chance to meet, B) Stiles is still confused how they got into this  _ relationship _ but doesn’t really ask questions anymore because Derek always grumbles at him and C) confuses Stiles everyday because sure the man let Stiles live in his apartment after discovering Stiles was living in a mold infested place, cuddles Derek when they sleep  _ in the same bed _ may he just add. But here’s the thing. Derek  _ never _ asks for sex. Like not all. No hint, no ‘thanks for the dinner, can I have a blowjob?’ He just...let’s Stiles live in his apartment, pays for Stiles classes and doesn’t ask for anything in return.

When he tries to ask about it, Stiles just gets some weird answer about the Alpha werewolf wanting to provide for his pack. And what? Stiles is pack? Since when?! Last time he checked, the first time they ever met one another was when Stiles cornered Derek in the coffee shop bathroom to demand answers as to why the guy was paying for his coffee! When the hell did he become pack? Was it between yelling at the Alpha werewolf or when Derek saw his shitty housing and told Stiles he needed to pack up and move in with him immediately. Stiles totally tried to fight the werewolf on it, he didn’t want to move in with a man he just met. Except, Derek can be very convincing, and there may have been some growling and flashing red eyes so Stiles agreed because he really didn’t want to get a boner right in front of the guy. And after that it was like a domino effect happened. Stiles moved in, Stiles became pack, Derek paid for said packmates schooling, and they just cuddled. Alot. In a very non-sexy way that had Stiles dick weeping. 

And he _ knew  _ Derek liked him, ok. 

He did a couple of tests to see how the werewolf would react. Wearing the man’s clothes around the house and watching as Derek made these loud inhales with his nose when he saw Stiless. The man didn’t even yell or snap at him to take them off. In fact he just...stayed silent. Angrily silent. Maybe even a honry silence. The there were the times when Stiles demanded cuddles and would grab Derek’s face so he could scent mark the werewolf. That pulled some delicious rumbles from the Alpha werewolf that Stiles totally didn’t  _ (he totally did) _ jerk off in the shower at the memory of. So he devises a plan to  _ woo _ the Alpha into his pants.

First he waits until it’s on a day where he doesn’t have any class and Derek will be at work all day. He wears the Alpha’s clothes the night before too, makes sure to soak up the man’s scent in bed and wakes up early to make Derek breakfast, because what werewolf doesn’t love their  _ (possibly future mate) _ cooking for them!

Derek doesn’t say anything, just gives Stiles this little smile when he walks into the kitchen. But before he can settle at the table, Stiles is moving them to the couch so he can  _ hand feed _ the wolf. Maybe even make a show of licking his own lips while he takes a bite of breakfast, and moaning a little when he swallows. Derek actually chokes a little when Stiles takes a huge bite of the sausage he cooked, hollowing his cheeks so he can stuff his face full of the meat. When they finish, Derek goes to take his morning shower before briskly telling Stiles goodbye as he leaves. Which is fine, Stiles has a back up plan for every letter in the alphabet.

Stiles gets comfortable on the bed, wearing nothing but Derek’s old Superman shirt and some boxers from the Alpha. For a minute he can only get lost in the heady scent of  _ Derek _ and  _ Alpha.  _ It's not his fault the man smells so damn good! Burying his face into Derek’s pillow, Stiles pulls his phone from where he tossed it beside him and pulls up his camera app.

The angle is a little awkward at first but finally he gets a good clear picture, one that has him looking sleep rumpled as he cuddles Derek’s pillow to his best, and his perky ass is sticking out in the background

____

Derek ignores the text at first, and is too focused with work. But then he hears a few more pings from his phone and finally picks it up. Immediately he has to shut his phone off and double check to make sure no one is around, forgetting he’s in his office  _ alone _ . Picking the phone back up with shaky hands, Derek punches in his passcode and stares with wide eyes at the pictures Stiles sent him.

_ Did Stiles mean to send these to him? Does he _ **_know_ ** _ what he’s doing to Derek? _

Licking his lips he scrolls to the next picture and feels his dick shoot up in his pants. 

It’s like looking at softcore porn. Stiles is laid out on _ his _ bed, with the shirt he’s wearing rucked up to show off that soft belly of his that has Derek’s wolf wanting to bite and lick and rub his cum all on it. Eyes dipping down, Derek gulps when he sees that Stiles boxers are pushed down a bit to reveal more _ skin. _

He types back with fumbling fingers.

**Derek:** I am at work

___

Stiles smirks as he notices he’s gotten the Alpha’s attention. Typing back quickly, Stiles rolls over for another picture.

**Stiles:** so??

**Stiles** : don’t you have your own office

**Stiles:** what’s wrong afraid someone will see something ;) I’m just send you pictures of me in your bed silly wolf

**Stiles:** it’s not like it’s porn 

He can’t stop the giggle that escapes him at that last text. It looks  _ exactly _ like porn. And he would know, Stiles had watched so much porn as a teenager he could practically film it himself.

Shifting on the bed again, Stiles inhales Derek’s scent as he runs against the bedsheets. Moaning softly as the soft cotton fabric scraps gently over his dick. He never knew that having good sheets could feel  _ so good  _ on his dick.

Picking his phone up, he takes another picture. This time he aims lower. The phone is set between his legs so the front of the picture will be an up close shot of his erection in Derek’s boxers while he leans back against the headboard with a little mischievous smirk on his lips, a little wet spot lies at where the head of his dick is and Stiles grins at the picture. 

**Stiles:** do you not like it when I send you pictures Alpha?

He sends another photo of his face against the black sheets, a little pout playing on his lips while his hair sticks out on his face

___

“Getting a lot of messages on your phone, nephew. If it was anyone else it would be something I could ignore. But you? Nobody ever sends you this many messages.” Peter grins.

Derek glares back at his uncle from where he’s seated at his desk, he had to put his phone away because Peter had walked in. But it turns out Stiles didn’t take his wanting seriously enough and kept poking at him. Ignoring Peter’s words, he finished printing out the papers his uncle needed before handing it over to him.

“It’s none of your business.” He growls.

The older man’s mouth forms into a wider grin, he looks like the Joker now. “Sure, sure. But Derek, scents don’t lie. And my nose is telling me you have a little someone in bed with you.”

_ “Out.” _

“Of course, Derek. Although a little tip, make sure to wash your hands very well after you finish up here.” Peter cackles and ducks at the stapler Derek throws at his head.

Huffing, Derek rips his phone out of his pocket and finally looks at what Stiles sent him. It’s like opening up Pandora’s box because nothing good comes out of what he sees.

His wolf  **roars** at the sight. Stiles. Stiles on his bed. His  _ cock  _ covered in Derek’s boxers. The little pout on his lip that Derek just wants to _ bite _ . He doesn’t even realize he’s shifted until he goes to type on the phone again but freezes when he sees his clawed fingers.

Setting his phone down, Derek gets out of his chair and paces around the room to calm himself down. He has to do a few breathing exercises before he finally shifts back and can settle back down in his chair and open messages again.

**Derek:** I am at work

___

  
  


**Stiles:** and I’m horny

**Stiles:** what’s the difference

He grins when he sees the three little dots that mean Derek is typing, but before the Alpha finishes typing Stiles sends another picture. He was taking a bunch while waiting for Derek to respond back to him. This time it’s of his ass again, the boxers are pulled down under his thighs and his mole speckled ass is revealed behind his head. He’s winking at the camera. And Stiles can’t help but admire his own picture. He may not be a professional photographer but damn he takes some good pictures.

**Derek:** You are being a brat

**Stiles:** a naughty brat

**Stiles:** who misses their Alpha

**Stiles:** want you to come wrap me up in your arms :((

Stiles sends another picture of him cuddling Derek’s pillow to his chest, shirt pushed even higher and just the barest hint of his treasure trail and the base of his cock.

**Derek:** More

Hooked. Lined. And sinker. And that ladies and gentlemen and those who do not have a gender; that is how you use your Alpha bait ass to catch yourself an Alpha werewolf.

**Stiles:** more what?

**Derek:** You know what I want. Don’t tease

**Stiles:** but Derek I really don’t know what you want

**Stiles:** maybe you should tell me ;)

___

  
  


Derek slams his phone onto the desk, his fangs biting against his gums as his wolf claws at the surface of his control. This little  _ brat _ knows exactly what he’s doing and Derek is going to  _ punish _ him when he gets home. Standing up from his desk again, Derek storms over to his door and slams it shut-he’ll apologize to his secretary later for scaring her-and then locks the door. He’s so happy he didn’t get the glass walls Peter has for his office. Stalking back to his desk, Derek leans back against his chair and opens his messages again. One hand holding his phone up while the other slowly unbuckles his belt.

**Derek:** I want you to show me more of your body. 

**Derek:** Did you take the underwear off?

**Stiles:** yes

**Derek:** Show me

Stiles sends him a picture, he’s laying on his stomach again, legs splayed open and  _ inviting _ begging Derek to settle between those creamy pale beauties and just  _ fuck _ the boy into the bed. One of Stiles’ hands are holding one of his ass cheeks and spreading himself open and the next text reads.

**Stiles:** like this Alpha?

“You fucking, brat.” Derek snarls, eyes glowing red at the words. His cock is straining in his pants, but he holds back.  _ Not yet,  _ he tells himself. First he wants more.

___

  
  


Smirking, Stiles gets up and leaves his phone on the bed while he rifles through Derek’s closest and pulls out one of the man’s expensive ties. He smooths it out against his skin first making sure the texture is right before tossing it onto the bed. Next he pulls open his ‘fun’ bag and pulls out two things.

Lube and a butt plug. It’s a big, thick rounded plug he loves to use so he can fill himself up for the whole day. Those go on the bed too along with himself.

He bites his bottom lip when he sees the text Derek sent him.

**Derek:** More

Smirking, Stiles leans back against the headboard and takes the tie into his mouth, sending a picture of him like this to Derek with the caption.

**Stiles:** found a little something fun to play with

**Stiles:** always loved the idea of you tying me up with on of these

**Stiles:** or maybe choking me

He wraps the tie around his neck and squeezes it hard enough that it has him moaning. He takes a picture. And bits send.

**Derek:** More

**Derek:** Please

**Stiles:** begging? So soon?

**Stiles:** and here I thought you were the Alpha

  
  


**Derek:** I was being nice.

**Derek:** But if you’re going to be a brat about it, then fine.

**Derek:** Get on your hands and knees, leave the tie around your neck. And send me a picture of your ass in the air. 

**Derek:** Now.

“Oh, fuck  _ yes. _ ” Stiles moans, kicking off the boxers all the way now. He will obey Derek’s commands, but first he just has to tease.

_ Stiles: _ what makes you think you can boss me around?

_ Stiles:  _ you’re halfway across town, i could have come twice by the time you got home

_ Derek: _ You will obey me. Or I will punish you when I do get home.

_ Derek: _ It won’t matter how many times you come before then, you’re going to wish you hadn’t because I will make you cry for release for days on end. Until I think you’ve been punished enough.

_ Derek: _ I’m an Alpha, Stiles. There is no way you could hide your orgasm from me.

_ Stiles:  _ Yes, Alpha

Getting on his hands and knees, Stiles moans as he sees how hard his dick already is, it’s practically dripping with precome at the moment. And all because of some text Derek sent him. He wonders how his body would react if Derek was really here.

Grabbing his phone, Stiles sends a photo of him like this. Feeling no shame as he sends Derek two different pictures of his ass. One of them is a very nice close up with his weeping erection appearing in the side.

___

  
  


Claws rake against the wooden desk as Derek stares at the pictures Stiles sent. The one where Stiles sent of his ass with his dick in the shot, it makes his groin boil with arousal. Licking his lips like a hungry animal, Derek pushes his boxers down to let his dick get some air. His angry, purple head is drooling with cum at the moment, as all he wants to do is bury himself in Stiles ass.

**Derek:** Good boy.

**Derek:** Are you still wearing my shirt?

**Stiles:** yes

**Stiles:** smells good, like you, like the bed

Derek groans, Stiles just can’t  _ say _ things like this and not expect the werewolf to want to claim him. Wolves are territorial when it comes to scent marking and Stiles is just asking for the Alpha to cover him in his come.

**Derek:** Let me see you take it off, baby.

**Derek:** I want to see how hard your nipples are right now.

He waits and then frowns when Stiles sends him a video instead of a picture. When he sees the video, Derek can’t hold back the roar that comes out of his throat. The video is of Stiles sliding his shirt up, where it’s covering his cock, and when he lifts it up his cock bounces up into the air as if saying  _ hello _ to him.

___

**Derek:** Very pretty.

**Derek:** You have something on the bed with you.

**Derek:** Show me.

Biting his bottom lips again, Stiles pulls the shirt off the rest of the way and tosses it off the bed. He keeps the tie on because Derek told him too and then turns to take a picture of him holding up the butt plug, another smirk on his face. He looks a little wrecked in the photo, cheeks flushed with sweat and arousal, his hair is a mess and the choking has left some small red marks on his throat. He sends the picture to Derek happily.

**Stiles:** this?

**Stiles:** it was a little treat for myself since I think I deserved to be stuffed full 

**Stiles:** and since you’re not here, I had to get something that was second best

**Derek:** It’s cute that you think you deserve a treat.

**Derek:** You have been nothing but disruptive to me while I’m at work

**Derek:** I should make you beg to have that in your desperate ass.

**Derek:** But I’ll play nice.

**Derek:** For now 

**Stiles:** that’s no fair

**Stiles:** maybe you should have had your phone turned off, then I wouldn’t have been disruptive 

**Derek:** If you keep this act up, I will spank you when I get home

**Derek:** And it won’t be fun.

**Derek:** I won’t even let you get to come until *next* Monday 

Stiles whines at that. His hips bucking up against nothing as he imagines all the delicious torture it’ll be when Derek gets home. Wetting his lips, Stiles strokes his cock for a minute before texting back.

**Stiles:** I’ll be good, Alpha

**Derek:** You better

**Derek:** Now finger yourself open, baby.

**Derek:** And no touching your cock at all

“Meanie.” Stiles mutters to himself as he drops his phone onto the pillow again. Opening the bottle of lube with a clack, Stiles makes sure to pour a little too much of it onto his fingers so it falls onto the bed. Smirking at the mess he makes, Stiles pulls his legs up to his chest before starting with one finger.

___

  
  


Derek waits patiently for Stiles to send a picture back to him. Or as patiently as a honey werewolf can be. It feels like hours go by as he waits for Stiles to get back to him. His one hand is slowly jerking himself off as he stares at his phone. It’s almost like his arousal is set to ‘low’ on an oven. He doesn’t want to let loose in his office yet, not while he waits for Stiles.

_ Stiles  _

His wolf hungers for the beautiful boy lying in his bed, waiting for his Alpha to come him and fuck him against the sheets. A part of him is ready at the drop of a hat to run out the door and leave this place, Peter can just take over for the day not like anyone would care if he left or not. Licking his lips, Derek’s head falls back as he squeezes the base of his dick where his knot would form. Derek’s never thought about knotting a partner before, it was something you did with someone you trust cared for and loved. And Derek felt like with the way things were going with Stiles they could have that together. 

He thinks about how pretty Stiles would look on his knot; on his hands and knees begging as Derek fucks him harshly. Rough grunts and growls escaping the older man as he marks Stiles skin up with his teeth. He thinks he’d start with Stiles throat first. It’s always looked so delicate and bruisable to Derek and he wonders how Stiles would look with it marked up. Thinks about laying back on his bed and watching as Stiles bounces on his knot, making these kitten soft mewls as he clenches hard around Derek’s dick and keens when he’s stuck on his knot. Derek moans when his thoughts get messy at what a wonderful sight it would be when he pulls out of his boy's ass and leaves behind a cascade of cum dripping out of Stiles’ ruined hole.

He chokes when he hears his phone ping with a new message. Instantly he swipes to unlock, and freezes when he  _ hears _ the message playing.

“Derek,  _ oh Derek _ .” Stiles breathy moans escape from his speakers, “Yeah-fuck. Oh! Fucking me so good Alpha!”

A picture is sent right after that. It showcases Stiles’ lube smeared ass, and stuffed between those two pale globes was this thick plug. Derek inhales.

And then he was standing up and tucking himself back into his pants. He struggled with the zipper for a moment before giving up and letting it sit there halfway up, before grabbing his things and leaving the office. He took a minute to stop and check his reflection in the mirror and smoothed back his hair before stalking out of the room.

“I’m going home early, something came up, Rebecca.” Derek tells his secretary, not bothering to face the woman as he waits for the elevator to come up.

“Oh, should I move your appointments for Wednesday then?”

“No, I’m taking an early weekend. I might not be back for a while.” He answers his voice going a little growly as he feels his phone vibrate again.

He hears her voice speak again but ignores it as he steps into the elevator and closes the doors. Derek has to keep doing breathing exercises to keep his wolf at bay, all he wants to do is shed himself of his clothes and then run back home on all fours. Getting into his car Derek doesn’t even glance at his phone because he knows the second he does it’ll be the end of a lot of things. His dignity being one of them. His phone, the other.

___

  
  


Stiles frowns after his fifth message gets ignored from the am Alpha. He wonders if maybe Derek got bored or he had to go to some important meeting. Frowning, Stiles sits back against the bed and cuddles a pillow to his chest. The plug is still in his ass and filling him up, but he doesn’t feel the heated arousal as he did before because Derek isn’t there to snark or growl back at him. Sighing, he pulls up his Twitter app so he can scroll through it, waiting to see if Derek will answer back or not.

He’s not expecting to hear the door lock to click.

“Derek?” Stiles asks the open air, eyebrows scrunching up when he doesn’t hear an answer. Biting his thumb, Stiles contemplates getting up to check and see if it’s an intruder, or maybe it was just the mail slot. He decides to stay in bed, because fuck it, if someone came in here to kill him he might as well let it happen. Since Derek doesn’t care enough to reply back to Stiles, his purpose in this world has been ruined.

He’s pulled from his deep thoughts when a snarl erupts from the apartment. It shoots down to Stiles dick and has him whimpering with anticipation. The thunderous sounds of boots hitting the floor as the stranger approached has goosebumps breaking out all over Stiles skin, and he shudders at the feeling.

“ **Stiles** .” Derek doesn’t even sound human now, he sounds like a feral animal.

Swallowing, Stiles clings to the pillow closer, “Derek?”

When the Alpha storms into the room, Stiles’ dick goes from 0 to 100 in an instant. The man looks like a wild horny mess, he growls and kicks off his shoes before tanking Stiles by his legs and pulling him against his hips.

“Did you enjoy your little fun time, baby?” He snaps, using one hand to hold Stiles down as the boy squirms in his hold.

“Yes, A-Alpha.” Stiles squeaks, moaning as Derek takes his claws down Stiles’ thighs.

“My pretty baby, so desperate for your Alpha’s knot. Look at you, got yourself stuffed full on a toy like a good boy.” The werewolf growls, eyes turned crimson. 

“Derek, please.” 

“No. You had your fun. Now you listen to me, baby boy.” 

Grabbing Stiles hips, Derek seats himself onto the edge of the bed before positioning Stiles so his hands are planted on the ground, and his legs are thrown over Dereks’ so his ass is on open display.

“Beautiful.” The werewolf rumbles

“D-Derek?”

“Ssssh.” Derek’s claws lightly slide up Stiles back, from his shoulders to his ass before cupping Stiles’ ass cheeks in his hands. “No more, talking baby. You don’t get to talk anymore. You’ve been _ very _ naughty, baby boy. I told you I was going to punish you when I got home.”

“But I didn’t come- _ Ah _ !” Stiles yelps when a hand comes down upon his ass.

“I don’t remember saying you could  _ speak. _ ” The werewolf growls, waiting a moment to see if Stiles will answer. When he doesn’t he continues. “Good. Now you’re going to hold yourself up while I have my fun. Be good for me, baby. And maybe I’ll let you come.”

Stiles whimpers in response, the whirlwind other is Derek Hale has him thrown off his feet. First, the werewolf comes barging into the apartment like he’s about to tear Stiles limb for limb, and now he’s being sweet and shushing Stiles while massaging his ass. His arms tremble at the first touch of Derek’s hand on the plug inside of him.

“A nice, thick plug for my needy, baby.” Derek surmises, “Very good. I didn’t take you for a little knot slut, but then again you’ve been nothing but a tease to me since you came here.”

Pushing the plug in as far as it’ll go, Derek grins as he watches Stiles’ body tremble at the touch. He keeps the plug deep inside of Stiles ass before yanking it out of his hole in one jerk. Stiles yells, and his arms faulted for a moment before picking himself back up, asshole clenching around nothing but air. Pressing the tip of the plug back inside, Derek *slowly* pushes it back into his baby’s ass. Watching as Stiles’ asshole swallows it inch by inch like a hungry mouth.

“Fuck look at you. So damn hungry for cock, baby.” Derek licks his lips, ignoring the way his cock is pressed against his zipper and he can feel the bite of the metal. “Perfect.”

Stiles whines in the back of his throat, body trembling when the plug is pushed all the way inside of him again. He braces himself for Derek to yank it back out and repeat the motion again, and lets out a cry when the Alpha  _ doesn’t _ do that. No, Derek takes his time pulling the plug back out all the way, watching as Stiles asshole desperately tries to keep it inside of him. The little wet ‘slch’ noise his ass makes when the plug is pulled out feels like an echo in the room. Derek pushes it back in again but stops half way.

“Let’s see how much you can take before you break, pretty boy.”

And with that, Derek starts  _ roughly _ fucking Stiles open with the plug. Pounding his ass over and over again with the plug as he fucks Stiles with it. The room echoes with the sounds of Stiles labored breathing and the wet slapping sound of the plug hitting Stiles skin. Derek fucks him in a pattern. He pushes in and out in quick harsh motions, before shoving the plug all the way into Stiles ass and letting it sit for a second and then  _ yanks  _ it back out before fucking him with it again all over. Derek’s breathing gets hot and thick as he watches Stiles come undone from beneath his touch.

Pulling the plug out all the way, Derek snarls as Stiles body shudders when he tosses it to the side. Ignoring the toy, Derek tugs Stiles up again so his legs are thrown over Derek’s shoulders now.

Inhaling the fresh,  _ heady, musky _ scent of pure  _ Stiles _ . Derek moans out the boy's name in bliss before shoving his tongue into Stiles’ messy asshole.

Stiles has to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep himself from shouting to the rooftop as he feels Derek’s tongue inside of him. He’s happy Derek pulled him up on the bed so he can grip Derek’s thick thighs instead of suffering from the wooden floor. He keens as Derek fucks him with his tongue, gripping Stiles’ thighs harsh enough that the boy is sure it’ll leave bruises by tomorrow. 

“ _ Ah! _ ” he squeaks when Derek pulls his tongue out to lap over his hole. The Alpha is relentless as he rims Stiles ass. 

The growl Derek let’s loose vibrates in Stiles' whole body. Stiles whines when Derek uses his sharp fangs to scrap against the sensitive flesh of his ass. 

“You’re trembling like a leaf, baby.” The Alpha rumbles, smoothing his hands over Stiles skin. “You haven’t even come yet, good boy. Listening to your Alpha’s order. Now be a good boy and get on the bed, hands and knees.”

Whining, Stiles nods his head and waits until Derek settles him back on the bed. The werewolf stops him for a moment when Stiles struggles to get up, he waits until Stiles goes limp under his hand before leaning down to press a wet kiss to Stiles lips. Enjoying how the boy moans when he kisses him, spit, lube and the taste of Stiles’ ass on his mouth.

“You’re doing very good, Stiles. I might just have to give you a little treat for being so good.” Derek tells him, running his claws down Stiles’ chest before tweaking one of the boys nipples. Smirking at the little noise it elicits from Stiles.

Letting him go again, Derek starts to undo his own tie while watching Stiles move on the bed. The humans body shakes and trembles as he gets into position. Kicking off his shoes, socks and then shucking off his pants. Tossing the tie to the side, Derek slowly unbuttons his shirt, smirking when he sees Stiles peaks behind him to see the Alpha getting undressed. The spike of arousal in the air has Derek rumbling in response.

“So pretty for me.” He settles on the bed behind Stiles, taking the tie in his hand Derek slowly tightens it so it cuts off Stiles’ airway. “I can’t wait to knot that pretty add of yours.”

“ _ Oh. _ ”

“Love it when you make those little noises.” Derek growls, tightening the tie until he hears Stiles’ heartbeat jump to the rooftop, before letting it go.

“Remember, pretty boy, you’re not allowed to come.” Derek reminds, taping a clawed finger on Stiles' ass. Pulling Stiles flushed against his erection. Grinning when Stiles’ hips rub back in response. “My pretty baby.”

Spreading his ass cheeks apart, Derek grunts as he presses the head of his cock inside of Stiles, head falling back with utter pleasure as his cock is engulfed inside Stiles’ ass. The boy moans and clenches hard around Derek’s dick, smirking when the Alpha chokes at the tightening around his dick. A hand comes down to slap at Stiles’ ass, the harsh sting has Stiles hissing.

“Don’t get cocky with me, boy. Or else I’ll pull out and leave you here the rest of the night. Do you want to come baby? Are you going to be good or do you need me to spank you.” The Alpha snarls, kneading Stiles ass with one hand.

Shaking his head violently, Stiles whines and tilts his head down so it’s touching the sheets. Making a small whine in the back of his throat, Stiles shifts his head to the side to present his throat to the Alpha. The wolf growls, pulling out a few inches before thrusting back in getting a little mewl from Stiles. Leaning over his smaller frame, Derek rests one hand on Stiles' hip while the other rests right on the pillow next to his head.

“Always trying to rile me up, baby. But then you get all cute and shy on me when I bite back. Such a tease.” Derek’s voice vibrates as he growls in the back of his throat, eyes bleeding crimson. “I’m going to bite you now, love. Gonna leave my mark on you, make sure all the other wolves know who you belong to. Maybe rub my cum on your skin too so you’re marked with my seed inside  _ and  _ out.”

Stiles moans, his dick straining between his legs, he feels like he’s ready to burst. And Derek’s sweet *saccharine* words aren’t helping with his impeeding orgasm He wishes he could speak Wishes he could scream at the top of his lungs how much he would love to have Derek mark him up as *his* Everyone would know who Stiles Alpha was

“You like that don’t you.” It’s not a question because they both know he’s right. “I can smell it. How much you want me to mark you up.”

Keening as the wolf starts to pummel inside of Stiles ass, the boy screams when sharp fangs bite down into his neck muscle. Derek fucks Stiles ass  _ hard _ . The human moans when Derek thrusts inside of him hard enough that it toppled Stiles over so his face is pressed into the bed. The Alpha groans as Stiles keeps taking his punishing thrust, the blood in his mouth has him howling with pleasure. 

Keeping his teeth locked in Stiles neck, Derek keeps fucking and fucking inside of Stiles ass until the boys knuckles are pale from gripping the sheets too tightly. When his knot starts to form, Derek whines as the knot gets thicker and thicker until he can’t even pull out anymore. But he doesn’t stop there. He pushes in all the way like he did with the plug, giving these little tiny jerks of his hips letting his knot rub up against Stiles' prostate. He wonders how far he can go before the boy finally just explodes underneath

Stiles is a cacophony of noises beneath the werewolf; whining, moaning, keening and screaming as the wolf fucks him. He had no idea knotting was an actual thing for werewolves, up until now he thought it was nothing but a myth. But the hard truth is *literally* right up his ass. He squirms and makes a little mewl as Derek keeps thrusting inside of him. The feeling of Dereks’ knot rubbing perfectly against his prostate and then pulling against the rim of his ass gives him the toe curling pleasure he needs to come. But he can’t.

And it pains him even more at the thought of disobeying Derek than to hold his orgasm in. He’s done it before. Denying himself the excitement of coming, bought himself a little ring to put around his cock so he couldn’t come for the entire day. Jerked himself off for a while and cried when he couldn’t come.

But  _ this _ ? This is the most intense sex he’s ever had in his life before. There was no way he could keep it up for longer before he was coming. He finds himself biting his already bitten raw lips so he can keep his mind off his orgasm. 

Instead his thoughts turn to Derek, the Alpha’s teeth are still inside of him and it has some primal part of Stiles’ brain going off. Yelling and roaring with pleasure as the Alpha marks his claim.

Finally, Derek pulls his teeth out of Stiles neck and whispers with a husky voice, “You can come. But  _ only  _ on my knot.”

Clenching his teeth, Stiles nods his head in understanding, gasping when the Alpha jerks his hips forward again. Before he can do anything, Derek is wrapping a hand around his throat again. The werewolf clenches his hand once before pulling Stiles back against his cock so his knot pops inside the boy's ass with a wet squelching noise. Leaning back on his legs, and holding Stiles up against his chest, Derek smirks at the small noise of protest Stiles makes when he’s seated fully on Derek’s knot.

“I want to watch you come, baby. Won’t you let your Alpha see how pretty you are when you come on his knot?” He soothes, hips fucking upwards while Stiles bounces on his knot.

Letting his head fall backwards in the euphoria, Stiles moans when Derek starts biting his throat again the wolf’s hands, keeping him steady as he holds up Stiles legs. 

“Fucking  _ perfect.  _ So good for me, baby.” He heard the wolf rumble.

There’s a few more jerks and then Derek is sinking his teeth into the mark he already left on his boy's neck, silencing the howl that splits from his chest when he comes inside that pretty ass. Stiles doesn’t even make a noise, all the air in his lungs escapes him as he follows not short after, his dick stripping the bed sheets in his come while he bends his arms backwards to grip Derek’s hair. The Alpha’s hips make quick abortive thrust inside of him for a minute longer before finally stilling, when he feels like he’s in control of himself again Derek settles Stiles back down on the bed. Humming when the boy doesn’t even make a noise of complaint as he lays in his own come. Licking up the blood on Stiles’ neck, Derek gives the younger man a gentle squeeze on his hip before settling on top of him. Both men lay in serene silence as they wait for the Alpha’s knot to deflate.

Derek keeps making gentle rumbling noises in his chest that have Stiles body shuddering beneath him, hands roaming all over the pale mole dotted expanse of Stiles body while he nibbles and bites

“You can speak now, baby. Though I’m not sure you’d even be able to make a peep with how fucked out you look.” Derek teases, his grin getting wider when Stiles makes a little noise of complaint in the back of his throat. “Such a little minx you are. Sending those photos to your Alpha while he’s at work. What we’re expecting would come out of your actions? A little spanking?”

He chuckles when Stiles shakes his head no, still staying silent as he grapples for balance. Stiles has never felt more wrung out in his life, and only after one orgasm with Derek it’s like he’s experiencing a life changing moment. Words barely form inside his mind as he tries to answer the wolf’s teasing questions, but again nothing but a little whimper escapes his mouth. Huffing, he turns his head and buries his face against Derek’s throat, inhaling the fresh musky scent of  _ Alpha _ before closing his eyes.

Stroking Stiles’ sweaty hair back, Derek presses a kiss to the boy's forehead before staying softly, “Get some rest, baby. I’ll make you some lunch when you wake up and then we can chat about a few things.”

The wolf smiles when Stiles gives a silent nod in understanding, and listens to the humans heart as it tapers off into sleep. Humming happily, Derek moves a hand down to test where his knot is still locked inside Stiles’ ass, groaning softly when he feels it’s still too big to remove. So he lets it settle inside his boy and decides to take it out when they wake up from their nap. Getting comfortable as a human blanket, Derek noses as Stiles hair and takes a deep breath of Stiles sweet cinnamon scent. Smirking when his wolf smells the same thing,  _ Mate. _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!
> 
> Shout out to the horny people who helped motivate me while I wrote this all. You know who you are ÒuÓ


End file.
